The present invention is directed to an expansion dowel including a cylindrically shaped expansion sleeve with a leading end and a trailing end and the sleeve is slotted from the leading end. An expansion body is fitted into the leading end of the expansion sleeve for expanding it radially outwardly as the expansion body is drawn into the leading end by a threaded bolt. A shoulder is provided adjacent the trailing end of the sleeve for applying a load. Intermediate its ends, the expansion sleeve has an axially deformable region.
Expansion dowels of the above type are used chiefly in the medium and upper load ranges, such as for securing a structural component part against a receiving material into which the dowel was anchored. It is advantageous and in certain cases even essential to provide a visible indication that the required torque for effecting a minimum anchoring value has been achieved.
In one known expansion dowel an axially deformable element and a spacing sleeve are arranged between the rear end of the expansion sleeve and a load attaching shoulder. A sleeve surrounding the spacing sleeve is connected with a disc. The disc is held on the sleeve by a collar and partially punched out tabs. When a certain displacement force is exceeded, the tabs are bent back so that the load attaching shoulder can approach the disc accompanied by the deformation of the tabs and of the element arranged between the expansion sleeve and spacing sleeve. This dowel arrangement, however, requires very costly, multi-part production. Furthermore, the deformation resistance of the tabs holding the disc can not be exactly defined.